


Эпоха великой страны...

by Cunla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Царапке для поднятия боевого духа :3





	Эпоха великой страны...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [our_love_to_admire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/gifts).



– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
– Будет весело!  
Виктор завязал узел на красном пионерском галстуке и повернулся к Юри с широкой улыбкой.  
– Тебе понравится!  
Юри грустно разгладил край коротких синих шорт и вздохнул, признавая свое поражение. Виктор водрузил ему на макушку пилотку, поправил и чмокнул его в щеку.  
– В крайнем случае, мы всегда можем сбежать пораньше, – пожал он плечами.  
Юри про себя подумал, что сбежать с Виктором пораньше с какого-либо праздника – что-то из разряда фантастики.  
– А там точно все будут в костюмах? – предпринял он последнюю попытку.  
– Конечно, это же обязательное условие! Раз тема «Рожденный в СССР», то все обязаны соответствовать. А тебе не нравится?  
Виктор посмотрел на него, нахмурившись, и Юри автоматически окинул его взглядом. Те же красная пилотка, галстук, белая рубашка и шорты, что и на нем. Вот только это был Виктор, а поэтому выглядел он не странно или нелепо, как себя чувствовал сам Юри, а влажной мечтой фетишиста. Впрочем, так он выглядел практически всегда.  
– Нет, все нормально, – заверил его Юри. – Нам уже пора выходить. Ты вызвал такси?  
– Ох, так вот что я забыл, – протянул Виктор.  
***  
Юри осмотрелся по сторонам, стараясь держать рот закрытым. Требование прийти в костюмах все приглашенные действительно приняли к сведению. Вокруг было огромное количество пионеров и пионерок, школьников и школьниц в коричневой форме. Кое-кто даже попытался изобразить исторических личностей. Юри заметил у стены человека в шлеме астронавта, а рядом стоял кто-то в костюме тройке, кепочке и с наклеенной козлиной бородкой. При наличии воображения в нем можно было узнать Владимира Ленина. Незнакомец что-то вещал под смех и подбадривания публики, размахивая рукой. Юри хотел спросить, о чем тот говорит, но Виктор уже потащил его в глубину зала, где Яков принимал поздравления и подарки. Одет тот был в серый костюм военного покроя, а обычно поджатые губы терялись под наклеенными пышными усами.  
– Яков Борисович, долгих лет жизни тебе, кроткого нрава и отсутствия расстрельных списков! – воскликнул Виктор, крепко обнимая именинника и передавая ему огромную коробку.  
– Спасибо, – недовольно пробурчал тот и кивнул Юри, который неловко помахал, пытаясь изобразить приветствие.  
– Ну что, устроим сегодня революцию? – спросил Виктор, потирая руки. И у Юри появилось странное предчувствие.  
В течение следующих часов он наблюдал «советские танцы», ел «советские блюда», слушал бесконечное число «советских анекдотов» про Штирлица, играл в лото, прыгал через резиночки и перетягивал канат. Гости по очереди произносили тосты, пытаясь подражать кому-то из известных личностей. Юра отсылок не понимал, но заботливо подливаемый Виктором коньяк пил. Поэтому они вдвоем победили и в перетягивании каната, и в лото, и в импровизированном конкурсе танго, в котором были единственными участниками.  
***  
Утром, когда Юри пытался нашарить очки, не открывая глаз и по-минимуму двигаясь, Виктор уже весело напевал в душе гимн СССР. Или «Марш авиаторов». Или «Катюшу». Юри не особенно разбирался в песнях. Что он знал точно, так это то, что коньяк «Арарат» – яд замедленного действия и скоро его прикончит.  
– С добрым утром, Юри! Ну как ты? Проникся духом Советского Союза? – невыносимо бодро спросил Виктор, к счастью, протягивая ему таблетки и стакан воды.  
Юри только слабо кивнул, запил обезболивающее и подумал, что СССР был действительно страшной страной.


End file.
